Yun Milae
Yun Milae is a goat half-breed that has the ability to travel timelines. He does so to help the Rebellion and to solve the mysteries of both past and present. Appearance Milae is a short, stocky Caprinae half-breed with russet fur and dark black/brown in stripes across his face and around his hands and feet, which are a fusion of human limbs and cloven hooves. In all resemblances, he appears to be a goat walking on two legs. He has hazel eyes with horizontal pupils and a shock of messy fur between his long velvet ears and short horns. When visible, his forearms are clearly marked with several deep, criss-crossing scars. According to half-breeds, who are best at distinguishing the ages of their own kind, he seems rather young for someone who should be 43 years old. He wears simple, rough clothing, often covered by a long, heavy blue cloak. He usually carries several small pouches and satchels around his waist, along with a heavier knapsack, and sometimes carries a walking stick and/or a lantern with him. He speaks a bit oddly, with a heavy Wildersouth accent. Personality Milae is a calm, meditative, calculated figure, dedicated to assisting others with their troubles. He is either very difficult or very easy to find, depending on who is searching for him. He tends to avoid large gatherings and populations, preferring the solace of isolation or a very small town or village. He appears to always have the best interests of those he interacts with in mind, saving several people from life-threatening situations by warning them of said dangers just in time. While a bit flighty, he always engages in sincere, meaningful conversation with whoever approaches him. He is a clear visionary, and a dreamer, focusing on altruistic futures instead of realistic realities. His personality type is INTJ. Abilities Milae has limited knowledge of martial weapons used by lower ranks of soldiers, such as spears, lances, crossbows and shortswords. Milae, as he explains to Grey, has the ability to travel through different timelines. He loops through certain situations several times over and over in order to be completely ready for them. He may do this to learn certain pieces of information or learn about a specific person. If he dies in a timeline, he is regenerated into the last timeline he existed in, and he cannot visit the timeline he died in ever again. In order to use this ability, he presses his forearms to his chest, lining the scars on his body up to create a ] Web of Wyrd, which then activates and sends him to another timeline of his choice, at any point after his birth. He can only travel backwards, per the nature of his patron Norn of the Past, Urðr. If he is unable to physically do this action, he cannot leave the timeline. When he was young, he had intense, uncontrollable visions of the future. He no longer possesses this ability. History Milae grew up in a tiny Wildersouth village, in a close-knit half-breed Caprinae community. He had a childhood friend growing up, Gam Duri, with whom he spent much time with and was very fond of. He often shared his futuristic visions with her, which, at the time, he assumed were merely products of his imagination. When he was 13, his village was destroyed and burned to the ground, and he escaped with only his life, wandering the land until he passed out in a swamp. He came to in a tent, with several kind guards and other very young half-breeds, and informed that they had no clue where he came from or where any of his family was. He missed Duri terribly. Milae grew up with these people, who were an order of Central dedicated to "rescuing" half-breeds and raising them in an amateur scouting milita. At 17, he was deployed to High Central to begin training there, and he quickly found out that his squadron was not very welcome among their ranks, nor among the citizens. While in High Central, he had a vision of absolute destruction and carnage, so vivid that it terrified him into fleeing High Central and escaping to the Wilderwest, following the visions he'd been seeing to Perch Hall. He stayed with the Rebellion through Walpurgisnacht and took up arms in King Haddock's ranks when it was time for Ragnarok. Family The whereabouts and identities of Milae's family are currently unknown to anyone but Milae. Role in the Rebellion Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Milae joined the Rebellion before the events of Walpugisnacht. Season 5 During Ragnarok, Milae is fatally stabbed and on the edge of death when he is approached by a white-winged Valkyrie, who says she can save him if he binds himself to her and becomes her devoted. With his dying breath, Milae does so, and suddenly time reverses and he is back in the battle, a few moments before he is nearly killed, and knowing this, he manages to dodge the blow and survive the rest of Ragnarok. Milae leaves the Rebellion before the emergence of Fenrir. EU Milae assists Darien Whiteland in escaping a group of bandits, and after chatting with him for a brief while, reveals that he has seen the gods of Ragnarok, but said not much else. BOTGD 2 Milae's first appearance is to assist Faysal in avoiding a pack of Helhounds by hiding in the trees, but in doing so, he nearly slips and falls to the dogs, and Faysal uses his powers to save him. Milae brings Faysal and Sol to his home to stay the night, acting mysteriously knowledgeable about who they are, but he panics when Sol questions him of what he knows and what his abilities are. He pleads with Sol not to ask him about such things, and she relents. Sometime in the timeline, Milae approaches Liam and tips him off to strange activity near Perch Hall, causing him and Nala to go investigate. Milae later appears to Vox and Dario while trying to haul a handcart to Longbrook. The wheel of the cart is broken and he is unable to fix it, and though the encounter is a bit..odd, Dario uses his abilities to fix the cart, and the pair accompany Milae to Longbrook to help him deliver the goods. Milae receives a sack of fruit from the townsfolk as thanks, and just before he leaves, he turns to Dario, hands him a pear, and tells him "Here's to the future," a direct reference of something Dario said to Vox a long time ago in High Central after demonstrating his powers of revival on a pear. Unbeknownst to Vox and Dario, when Milae first saw them, he went back and looped time to experience the rebellion with them. He spent years in the company of Vox and Dario, learning them, being friends with them, and experiencing their hardships together. Once attached to Dario in particular, Milae tries to see if he can save him from Darien's killing blow in Central. But without the important event occurring, Dario is not resurrected in Ragnarok, and not present during the main timeline. Milae abandons the quest with great heartache. Milae confronts Rhenco countless different times, each time a different amount of time before the deadline is up, trying to learn information such as why Rhenco won't die and why he chose to go after the Felmans first. On the last encounter, Milae tries to kill Rhenco, but in doing so, his arms are crippled, preventing escape via his abilities, and then Milae finds out that Rhenco remembers him, somehow, and is onto his game. Rhenco tortures Milae as he bleeds out, kisses him, and then decapitates him. Milae comes back to life in his home, unhurt. ] When Rhenco kidnaps Sven, Milae immediately appears to Grey and Brandt and tearfully confesses that he could have tried to stop him, but didn't, for Sven's sake. He explains the full extent of his powers to them: he is a timeline jumper, and he had lived through the night of the kidnapping forty-six times, trying to find a solution. He promises to keep working on it, and pledges his service to Chief Grey before disappearing. XXXX appears to Milae during his attempts to find Rhenco's hiding place, and tries to warn him of Frigga's return, but he brushes her off, dedicated to sweeping Aidorin in search of the madman. He discovers his location, travels back to Grey, and tells her where to find Sven. He stays back as Sven is rescued, and Milae is first in line to check and make sure everyone is alright. But when he learns that Sven and Rhenco had an understanding about some kind of secret, he demands to talk to Sven about it. Grey refuses, telling Milae to wait, and also delivering a message that spooks Milae: Rhenco knows. Somehow, he knows about Milae and his time travel. Milae loops back to experience Sven's rescue himself, and it becomes a slaughter when Rhenco remembers Milae and the two attempt to kill each other. The half-breed returns to the present, soaked in blood and demanding to know if Grey and Brandt told anyone about his abilities. Grey says she never told anyone. Milae announces that he's going to talk to Sven, and Grey once again tells him not to. Milae doesn't listen. ]On his way to Haligan's healer hut, he runs into Iona and Aria, who have been searching for him. Frigga has begun crawling back to power, and she swallowed Eir and stole Hunter's soul to hold it hostage in order to convince Akkey and the Lindholms to bring her Milae. Milae refuses to turn himself in to Frigga, telling Iona that he will search for another way to solve their problem. When he leaves, he makes sure Sven is alone before closing the door and intensely questioning him on the events of the hospital, wanting to know the secret Sven knows. After much tears and convincing, Sven spills what he knows, and Milae leaves just as Grey and Brandt come to check on Sven. Milae approaches the Arnason's household in White Hallows and speaks to Dario, urging him to go find Vox to be with him, since Dario is miserable without him. Dario is hesitant, but at Milae's urgency, he agrees, asking how Milae knows these things. Milae has an urge to tell him, but refuses, telling him where Vox and Kendra are headed to, saying that he can't stay in White Hallows. The two hug before they depart. Milae then heads back to two weeks earlier, to catch Akkey and Fiendal as she searches for him among the southern half-breed villages. He tells them he knows why they are looking for him, and asks them to help him fight back against Frigga instead of turning him in. He then goes back to five years in the past, in a different timeline, to ask Hunter's Eir for advice. Relationships [[Gam Duri|'Gam Duri']] Milae grew up with Duri when he was a child and was separated from her as a child. He didn't assume she had survived the attack on their village, but kept an eye out for her anyways. He was incredibly fond of his childhood friend and devastated at the thought that she could have been killed during the invasion. [[Treepelt Halfpaw|'Treepelt Halfpaw']] Milae first meets Treepelt in his original life when he goes to visit Perch Hall, and she brings him to Haddock. He was a little bit frightened of her and her story, and never got to know her well. When he revisited the timeline, it was Milae that gave Pitch the keys to release Treepelt and the Warden from being imprisoned by the rebels. [[Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second|'Gareth Haddock']] Milae respects the King well, and does everything he can to assist him in the time before his powers. In other timelines, he becomes a confidant of the king, using his powers to help him try to defeat Rhenco. [[Vox Arnason|'Vox Arnason']] Milae is fond of Vox as well, though the two didn't grow quite as close as Milae and Dario during his many revisits of their story. [[Dario Hjort|'Dario Hjort']] Though Dario doesn't know it at first, Milae is incredibly fond of the half-breed. He looped nine different timelines before they met for the first time, and it was in these loops that Milae became best friends with Dario, developing an intense affection and need to protect the Cervidae, especially after learning of his torture at Sylar's hands. [[Darien Whiteland|'Darien Whiteland']] Milae has an odd relationship with Darien. He understands that the man is responsible for much of the suffering of half-breeds, which he experienced firsthand, but through his loops, he has discovered that Darien has changed immensely because of his encounter with the Archon, and decides that he is better served to be helped than harmed. [[Faysal|'Faysal']] Milae and Faysal meet for the first time when Milae warns Faysal of approaching Helhounds. Faysal saves Milae when he nearly falls prey to them, and Milae houses Faysal and Sol in his home for the night. [[The Matriarch|'Sol-dha the Matriarch']] Milae is familiar with Sol, but is rattled when she asks him about his powers for the first time, nearly trying to leave before simply asking her not to question him about why he already knows of them and the Warden. He isn't fond of demons, and the Matriarch is no exception. [[Rhenco|'Rhenco']] Milae is very intent on stopping Rhenco as soon as he becomes a threat to the Rebellion. They have an odd power play stance as of the present, as Milae will always be several steps ahead of Rhenco due to his powers, but Rhenco's ability to pull versions of himself from other timelines keeps Milae from ending him permanently. Appearances Trivia * Milae has a mild case of asthma, and it is often set off by fear and anxiety along with intense physical activity. * Milae's life was created as a culmination of writing a story based on three songs - Blue Lips by Regina Spektor, Soldier by Fleurie, and String Theory by Les Friction. * Milae's story has been in development since 2015, but he did not appear in BOTGD canon until 2019. Category:Characters Category:Half-Breeds Category:The Rebellion